The Resurrection
by Nikki15
Summary: Ginny's been having strange visions, sudden outbursts, and now Tom Riddle's diary is missing? And what does Draco have to do with all of this? *CH. 8 UP* Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny wasn't in her four-poster bedroom anymore. Actually, she had not the slightest to where she currently resided. It was dark, cold, and frankly, not very pleasant at all. But where was this?  
  
As her eyes got used to her dark surroundings, objects around her began to take form. It was a forest! Ginny Weasley had somehow magically been transported into a dark, cold evergreen. But of course, anything was possible in the Wizarding World.  
  
Ginny walked frantically around, hoping to run into someone she knew. A part of her wanted to stay back, but she couldn't stay there forever. She needed to get out of this place, and she needed to leave now. Something wasn't right, she felt it in her gut.  
  
A snapping of twigs was heard behind her, and without a second glance, Ginny ran. She had no idea where she was running, or what had caused that noise, but she didn't feel like stopping to turn around either. She ran, her heart racing faster and faster every second. She could now hear the speeding heart of her's through her chest. But she had to keep running.  
  
She hit the ground with a jolt as her foot collided with a risen tree- root from the ground. She knew that whatever was behind her would surely catch up with her now. Yet, she couldn't hear anything but her own heavy panting.  
  
Ginny raised her head, expecting to see a werewolf or monster of some kind. With on quick gasp, she backed away, still residing on the ground. Her foot, now flowing with pain, surely couldn't hold her up. Tears ran down her face rapidly as she glared at the object in front of her. The diary of Tom Riddle.  
  
"No, no, get away! Leave me alone!" she cried, knowing that the book could hear and understand every word she said. It wasn't any ordinary book. Ginny had remembered when she was kidnapped the owner whom resided in the diary. The person that took her soul, and almost killed the boy whom survived the power of the Dark Lord himself, Harry Potter.  
  
"Please! Leave me alone! Get away! No!"  
  
With one quick scream, Ginny sat upright on her bed in the four- poster bedroom which resided in Hogwarts. Tears were still roaming down her face, and she felt as though all the oxygen in her lungs where suddenly evaporating with every deep breath she took.  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright?! What was that all about?!" Ginny's screams and pleads must have been heard during the night, as now all her room mates were sitting on her bed, shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"A nightmare? Did you have a nightmare?" asked the voice again. It was Nicole Doris, one of her best friends since 4th year (Ginny was currently in 6th year). Ginny just simply nodded her head in agreement.  
  
'A nightmare? Oh god, that's what it was. A nightmare.' She thought. The girls around her bed simply gave one loud sigh in unison, and went off downstairs, most likely to eat breakfast. The smell of buttered toast and pancakes filled the air in the dormitory as the girls opened the door.  
  
Ginny quickly threw on her robes, brushed her hair, and got all her books for her next classes. She had no intentions of missing breakfast today.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the Gyrffindor table, companied by her three favorite 7th years, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (her brother), and Hermione Granger. She sat next to Hermione, and the two boys on the opposite side. For some reason, Ginny just wasn't hungry anymore. She had been this morning, but now, the buttered toast, eggs, pancakes, and sausages didn't look so appetizing anymore.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny? Mom would have beheaded you if she found out you were wasting food. And what's wrong with your eyes? Their all puffy and red. You been crying lately?" Ron questioned.  
  
Ginny just looked up. She hadn't noticed she was playing with her food with her silver platted fork. She bit her bottom lip and thought to herself.  
  
'I don't know if I should tell them what I dreamt. I mean, it wasn't a really big deal. Just a coincidence. It's not like any of it was true.'  
  
"Yes. I mean, well, no. I mean, no, wait.."  
  
The three looked at Ginny in a confused manner.  
  
Ginny sighed, she had to tell them. She couldn't not tell anyone.  
  
"Well, I had this really weird dream last night."  
  
"Weird? How?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
Ginny flushed, just a little. She didn't like Harry like she used to, but occasionally he made her blush for no particular reason.  
  
"I dreamt that I was in a forest, and.I was being stalked by.Harry, you know. That.book. And for some reason I knew he was inside it, so, that's it. Nothing big." She lied. She didn't want to go into detail.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing Ginny. Maybe it was just some kind of flashback nightmare or something. Don't worry about it." Hermione reassured her.  
  
Ginny knew she wasn't just saying that to comfort her. Hermione repeatedly stated on the train-ride to Hogwarts that she didn't want anything 'exciting' happen to Harry this year. It was his final year here, and she didn't want him to get killed before he graduated.  
  
Ginny simply nodded her head in reply. She didn't bother looking up at Harry and Ron. She knew they thought Hermione was right. What could one little dream do? It wasn't like it could harm someone. 


	2. The Dreamless Potion

Chapter 2  
  
Classes were now over, and Ginny walked exhaustedly back to Gryffindor's common room. Her peers were most likely already in their dorms. She liked to saunter in the halls, considering they were so peaceful when no one was at bay. It gave her time to think.  
  
'Now, all I have to do is pray I don't have another one of those creepy dreams. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. After all it was a dream. But, just to be sure, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey's and get a Dreamless Potion.'  
  
Ginny, drowned out in her thoughts, turned the corner, only to be knocked into someone with a loud thump. It was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy."  
  
Draco just stared. A smirk growing on his handsome face.  
  
"I think you should be the one to watch it, Weasley."  
  
And with that, he walked away. What did he mean?  
  
Ginny, annoyed, yet utterly confused, watched Draco walk away in his casual stride. What? No insult? And, was that a threat?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Draco, who was now strangely walked the corridors at a much faster pace than before he bumped into Ginny, drowned himself in oncoming thoughts.  
  
'Why do I feel like telling her? I mean, she deserves what's coming to her, doesn't she? God, why did father have to tell me this? Why do I have to know what's happening. Of all the things rotten plans he could tell me, he only decides to tell me this one.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Ginny as she entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yes? Who's there?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, it's me, Ginny. I was wondering if I could take a Dreamless Potion tonight."  
  
Madam Pomfrey eyed Ginny suspicioslly. It probably wasn't very common for a student to come to her office asking for potions that needed adult supervision for usage.  
  
"Alright. Wait here."  
  
Ginny nodded, and quietly sat on a soft cushioned chair next to one of the hospital beds near the door entrance.  
  
After 5 minutes, Madam Pomfrey came back in, the dark green potion bottle in her hands. "Here. Drink it all right before you go to bed."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny walked back with a sigh of reassurance.  
  
'No crazy dreams for me tonight.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Unicorn Feathers." Ginny said in front of the Portal to the common room.  
  
The large portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny. What's that?" Said Harry, looking up from his homework.  
  
"Hey. Oh, this? It's a Dreamless Potion. You know, just in case.."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I would suggest seeing Dumbeldore though. I remember when I had weird dreams. Well, maybe it's just a coincidence."  
  
"Right. I know it is, anyway. It's a coincidence."  
  
Ginny and Harry sat for the rest of the afternoon in the common room, doing their own homework. Ginny, who was still piled with work from Potions, gave up and decided to finish another day.  
  
"Well, I'm done for tonight. Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Night, Gin." Ginny piled her books and headed towards her dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, not again.." Ginny was now walking slowly through the aged dusty corridors of some kind of large manor.  
  
"But, I took the potion, this can't be happening. Hey wait, since when have I realized I was in a dream during a dream?"  
  
A sudden slamming of the door a hall away sent Ginny jumping with fright. She didn't know whether or not to go up to see who it was. But, it obviously wasn't the diary. Diaries don't have legs, or hands, or any human features to be exact. Though, this wasn't any ordinary diary.  
  
'I have to. If I don't, I'll probably never find a way out of here. Besides, this is a dream, it's not physically possible to die or even get physically hurt in dreams Is it? Mentally, but not physically.'  
  
Ginny slowly proceeded down the corridor, clenching her fist and constantly looking behind her. The last thing she needed was someone to grab her from a wall of something. Her footsteps echoing loudly in the distance. She was surprised that no one knew she was there.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
"H-hello? Is anyone there? Please, I have no idea where I am, and-"  
  
As she turned a narrow corner at the end of the hall, a familiar, yet terrifying figure blocked the path. It was the mere memory of the darkest wizard himself, Tom Riddle!  
  
"Hello there, Ginny." He spoke in a casual tone, as if he was seeing her for the first time in 15 minutes.  
  
Ginny, having no idea what to say, stepped back, her eyes now growing wide in disbelief. Her throat now tightened, and her mouth slightly open, Ginny managed to speak.  
  
"I-it can't be," Riddle was now walking closer, an evil smirk upon his face. "No, please, get away. Leave me alone."  
  
She spoke nothing more than a mere whisper. It was so hard to manage to actually speak when the memory of an evil murdering wizard stood before you.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, such a child. You have no idea what lies ahead of you, dear girl. Your fate will soon come, and my power shall be greater than ever before. And the best part of it all is, there is no way Potter can save you."  
  
Ginny had backed up so far, her back now rested against the wall cold stone wall behind her. Although Ginny was now the same age, 16, as the memory of Voldemort, she didn't feel any more safer than she did when she met him in her 1st year when she was 11.  
  
Ginny's lip trembled with fear. Tears began to roll down her cheek. She was afraid. Afraid for her life, completely ignoring the fact that she was in a dream.  
  
"Get away from me." She managed to stutter.  
  
Tom just smiled at her, and Ginny knew, for some strange reason, that he wouldn't do anything. She wasn't going to get hurt.  
  
"You are more evil than I imagined. I had no idea what I was doing when it happened. I had no idea that by giving you my soul, I'd be helping myself in the future." He now only stood inches away, as though he were about to close the gap and strangle her.  
  
As though being sucked into a black whole, Ginny fell through the supporting wall behind her and plummeted into the dark depths of an oblivion. Her piercing screams echoed throughout the darkness, and she finally came to a halt as the hard stone ground broke her fall. 


	3. The Plague of Guilt

Chapter 3  
  
A sudden scream filled the four-poster bedroom, followed by four other cries of four terrified Gryffindor girls. They quickly searched around the room to find the source of the yell, and found a panting Ginny, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked one of the 6th years desperately.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and in came a panting Ron and Harry.  
  
"What's wrong? Who screamed? Ginny, what's ---" questioned a panting Harry, searching around the room filled with wide eyed girls ("What are boys doing here?!" gasped one of the girls). He could see the look of shock Ginny was in, and quickly jumped to a conclusion. 'Not another dream, this is getting serious.' He thought to himself.  
  
Ginny, lip trembling and warm tears still running down her face, felt so confused. Questions began to flood her head a mile a minute as Ron and Harry began to stare at her in a puzzled manor. 'This doesn't make any sense! I thought if I took the potion it would stop! I have no idea what to do now. Am I going to have to stay awake forever for the rest of my entire miserable life?'  
  
"What happened Ginny? You didn't have another dream, did you?" Ron didn't seem as concerned as Harry did.  
  
Ginny took a loud gulp, and began to rub the warm tears away from her cheeks. She had just started to notice that she was breathing rather heavily, as though her nightmare had really occurred in reality.  
  
"Didn't you take the Dreamless Potion thing from the Hospital wing last night?" asked Harry.  
  
"Y-yes, I did. I don't know what happened.."  
  
"That's it, your going to see Dumbledore and-"  
  
"No! I don't need to seek help every time something out of the ordinary happens, Harry! I'm sure I can handle it myself, and anyway, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she gave me the wrong potion, or I used it incorrectly or something." Ginny had no idea where her outburst had come from, but furry and adrenaline was now rushing through her veins like a rapid waterfall. What had gotten her so mad, she didn't know.  
  
"Ginny, I really think you should though. I mean, Madam Pomfrey usually doesn't go around giving wrong potions to someone, and there is no way you could incorrectly use a potion, when all you have to do is drink what's in the bottle.." Harry's voice seemed a lot quieter from her sudden outburst. He looked terribly concerned. Frequent nightmares had once plagued his mind when Voldemort was planning an attack and he now feared the worst for her.  
  
"Just leave Harry, please." And with that, the two boys headed down the stairs, annoyed grins on their faces, as Ginny opened her cupboard and began to prepare for the day.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day seemed to pass by rather quickly. Ginny had spent her time lounging around the corridors of the school, stopping only for a quick breakfast and lunch. Towards the end of her meals, she would linger about with Hermione in the library for an hour. She had told Hermione what happened that morning after lunch. She seemed much more curious than concerned.  
  
"So, you mean, even after you took the potion you still had the nightmare?" she questioned, a suspicious look on her face. Before she could answer, she was searching through a stack of books on the cart behind her.  
  
At dinner, Ginny noticed some unusual behavior from Harry and Ron. They were looking back and forth from Ginny to their full plates, playing with their food with their silver platted forks. They seemed to look a little agitated, most likely from her behavior this morning.  
  
"Look," Ginny threw down her napkin, and looked up to the two boys. "I'm sorry I yelled at you two this morning, it's just that, I'm not a baby anymore, and you shouldn't take things so seriously. I mean, so what if I'm having horrible nightmares concerning the fact that I was tricked into almost killing off a few students by the memory of a man that's trying to kill you, Harry-" she trailed off, now staring blankly again. But this time for some strange reason, her eyes focused on a certain student pre-occupied at the Slytherin's table, Draco Malfoy. And for one reason or another, he was staring back! They quickly caught each other's glance for a moment, but he suddenly ripped out of his trance and began poking his steak with his fork.  
  
* * *  
  
'There she is again. She has no idea what's happening. Obviously not, of course. Why am I beginning to feel so guilty? I'm always wishing for bad things to happen to friends of Potter.'  
  
Draco thought miserably as he watched her talking to Ron and Harry.  
  
'You feel guilty because there's a way to stop all of this, and you know it, you bloody git!' his brain scolded. Sometimes, his mind seemed to be a completely different person, playing a different role in his life. It kind of spooked him out that his brain had a mind of it's own (O_o). Suddenly, as though she had heard his own vivid thoughts, she looked up directly at him. He tried to look away at once, but couldn't. His eyes seemed to be locked on hers, and there was nothing he could do about it. He blinked, and quickly faced back to his food. 


	4. The Visions are Coming

Chapter 4  
  
"Miss. Weasley, are you paying attention? Or do I have to take another 10 points from Gryffinfor?" asked an annoyed looking Snape.  
  
Ginny was now in her last class of the day, Potions, and had once again dozed off into her own little dreamland. She had a very short attention span when it came to Potions. It was so dull, yet so confusing, that there had never been one entire day where she didn't daydream in that class.  
  
'Hm, I wonder what all these dreams mean. They can't be a good thing. And why didn't the dreamless potion work? Harry's right, Madam Pomfrey doesn't just go around giving the wrong potions to students, it's unheard of. ---What's Snape talking about now? Maybe a better listen to him, it could be of some importance to me in the near future---nah, it never has and most likely never will. Hmh, Snape washed his hair, finally. It was beginning to grow mold. Oh, look, Nicole is passing notes to Colin, how wonderful.' Were just 2 minutes of her thoughts within the the forty-five minutes of class.  
  
Ginny was suddenly snapped back into reality as Professor Snape threw his wand down and asked her for her attention. She couldn't exactly hear what he had said, but it had something to do with points.  
  
Ginny looked up with a casual look on her face.  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"I see not. Miss. Weasley, can you explain to me what I had just said?"  
  
"Of course Professor Snape, you just asked me to pay attention, did you not?" she replied with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Snape began to grow even more annoyed. "Yes, true, I did. But what did I saw before that, Miss. Weasley?"  
  
"You were talking about Potions, professor."  
  
"YES I KNOW I WAS TALKING ABOUT POTIONS, GINNY!" he sighed. "but can you tell me what in specific?!"  
  
"No, I can't Severus. I wasn't paying attention. Frankly sir, your quite boring." She added. An immediate gasp came from a few of the students from the Slytherin side of the room as she said his first name in menace. A handful of the Gryffindors were smiling and nodding.  
  
It appeared that Snape had well had enough. He sighed menacingly and ran his fingers through his long black hair. "Miss. Weasley, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. 20 points from Gryffindor, and you are to report to my class tonight at 6:30 to serve your detention.  
  
"Alright, but I really don't see what it's good for, detentions don't really help solve anything.." she trailed off as she fiddled with her quill.  
  
After what seemed like hours, class was finally over. As Ginny walked out of the classroom, she was then escorted by Harry back to the common room. Hermione and Ron were already there. Harry decided to have a go of Wizards Chess with Ron as the two girls decided to partake on their homework.  
  
"Ginny, in the library, I found something out. I read in a book called, 'While You Sleep', that sometimes Dreamless Potions don't work on certain nightmares, and if that's the case, you could be experiencing visions!" explained Hermione.  
  
"Visions? Aren't dreams the same thing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Dreams are entirely different. They only occur when your asleep, or at least half asleep. They're just figments of your imagination. But visions, their much worse. Visions are signs of the future. Visions are what Harry had when Voldemort was planning another attack, remember?"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She was speechless within her own power of words. She had been having visions? Ginny looked down, as though trying to think of what to do. She really didn't have much of a choice. Tonight, she would sleep, and most likely, another dream, or rather, vision was going to occur. Maybe she should try to actually talk to Tom Riddle. It seemed like too much, but it was possibly the only way she was going to find out exactly what was going on.  
  
As though the three had read their minds, Harry spoke. "So, Ginny, I know this might be a little difficult, but your actually going to have to talk to Tom tonight, if you have the dream I mean." He sounded almost sympathetic.  
  
Ginny just simply nodded. She knew what she had to do. It wasn't going to be easy. Talking to murderers isn't easy, of course. It's actually quite scary. 


	5. The Missing Diary

Chapter 5  
  
The day grew more into the hour, and the four Gryffindor's deepened in their discussion.  
  
"Alright, Hermione. I understand what visions are now, but what does it mean? It's impossible for Tom to actually come back. He's dead. How does that tell the future when the person in the vision doesn't seem to be alive anymore?" Ginny questioned, a tint of sarcasm trailing in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. That's the strange part. It's not like he can.come back." She began to look deeply concerned and glanced towards Ginny. She wasn't talking the news very lightly either.  
  
Ginny gulped. A lump seemed to be caught in her throat. Her heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute. 'This can't be good.'  
  
"T-there's no way he c-can come back, right Harry?" she gave Harry a pleaded look, but he simply shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Gin'. I really have no idea now."  
  
"Wait," Ron exclaimed. "Where is the diary?"  
  
"In Dumbledore's office, I think. That's where you put it last, right Harry?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But Dumbledore had to use it to prove Ginny's innocence during the court case with the Ministry. It might not be there anymore."  
  
"Then we'll have to go there ourselves and ask him for it." Ginny said with much determination in her voice.  
  
"But, that means, your going to have to exclaim to Dumbledore the visions you've been having." Harry replied. They all began to give Ginny worried looks. There might be a chance she didn't want to. With the little mishap they had that morning, the stakes didn't look too high.  
  
Ginny gave them a reassured glance and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But let's wait until tomorrow. I have detention with Snape again, and I figure I'm going to be there all night."  
  
"What did you do now, Gin?" Ron questioned. He seemed a bit annoyed. Ginny had been getting detentions with Snape for quite a while now. But, he wasn't entirely mad, for he knew that getting detention with Snape was as easy as taking candy from a baby.  
  
"I don't know, something about insubordination and disturbing the peace." And with that, she was off to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
"Knock, knock." Ginny drawled as she opened the large wooden door leading into his office. "Miss. Weasley, so glad you could join me." Snape replied. He was sitting at his desk rearranging a messy pile of papers.  
  
Ginny gave him a fake smile. "It's not like I have a choice."  
  
"Miss. Weasley, when are you going to learn to respect your elders? This is getting entirely out of hands."  
  
"I don't know, but I definitely won't start today." She trailed off as she began to pick up random papers from his desk and read them.  
  
Professor Snape handed Ginny a filthy looking rag, and pointed to the Potions cabinet behind him. In its shelves contained bottles and bottles of colorful looking potions, each glass had it's own shape. Most of the bottles contained dark looking potions, and it would be no surprise to Ginny if at least half of them were poison.  
  
"Clean it, Virginia. All of it. And no magic." And with that, he stormed out of his office, and out to the corridor.  
  
Ginny examined the wall-length cabinet. 'God, this could take hours'. She quickly whipped out her wand and whirled it in mid-air. "Cleaotia." The dust which blanketed the cabinet had simply fallen too the floor and vanished, and the bottles began to shine as if they were each hand washed. Ginny quickly put her wand back in her robe. "Tisk, tisk. Breaking the rules, again I see, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny cursed under her breath and quickly spun around towards the intruder. None other than Draco of course.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned with annoyance.  
  
"Dropping of papers for Snape. I can see you've done a quick clean job in tidying up the cabinets for your detention."  
  
"Sod off, I've been annoyed by enough gits today, thank you."  
  
The smirk upon Malfoy's face gradually began to grow.  
  
"That attitude of yours is going to send you into even bigger trouble. I have half a mind right now to report you to Snape."  
  
"Then go. No one's stopping you." Ginny didn't mind getting into trouble with Snape, anymore. It seemed that she was always getting scolded at for one thing or another, and she had grown used to the fact that he was completely self absorbed and unjust.  
  
Draco's smirk began to disappear. It wasn't much fun tormenting and teasing people when they practically ignored you as a response. Ginny, for some odd reason, was one of the extraordinary people who had the power to do that. 'Most likely because she lives with 6 other Weasleys.'  
  
"I would tell, but I won't. I've decided to let the guilt plague your mind, first." He drawled, trying to sound evil.  
  
"Oh, right. I'm feeling so sorry for Snape, the plague of guilt is rushing through my veins." She replied in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Draco's smirk soon appeared, and he began to pace slowly around the room.  
  
"So, has anything strange going on this year? Anything unusual been happening so far? Anything at all out of the ordinary?" he began, a tint of cunning and slyness in his voice.  
  
Ginny eyed him suspiciously. 'Does he know about the dreams?'  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, Malfoy. And if you'll excuse me, I have a teacher to lie to." And with that last desperate comment, she stormed out of the office, leaving behind a smirking Draco watching her retreating figure.  
  
'She's lying, anyone with eyes can see that.' Draco watched as she shut the classroom door behind her, and within a few minutes, he was gone as well. He retreated back to the Slytherin common room and began to get ready for bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny made her way to her common room instead. She figured she would inform Snape tomorrow, otherwise, he would suspect her of doing magic considering she had finished so quickly. The corridors seemed awfully dark. Only one light appeared to be on, and that was leading towards Dumbledore's office. Luckily, Ginny knew her way around the halls like the back of her hand, so she didn't require light.  
  
What was strange though, is that she could hear a faint mumbling coming from his office. She hadn't expected any teachers to be up this late besides Snape everyone was usually in bed by 7:00pm considering the short winter days at Hogwarts. Ginny decided to take the long way. She was curious as to what was going on. She walked slowly up the stairs and stopped as soon as she saw the protecting gargoyle statues guarding the passageway through his doors.  
  
The mumbling was much clearer now, and Ginny could tell by the sound of the other man's low dull voice that it was none other than Snape.  
  
"Are you sure Severus? Because it isn't here anymore." Asked a desperate sounding Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, head master, I am. You know I would tell you if it burned. What are you going to do about Weasley?"  
  
"I don't know. The most we can do now is just keep a close eye on her."  
  
"Maybe you just misplaced it sir, with all do respect, you aren't the cleanest person I know." Ginny snickered at his comment, remembering the state of Snape's desk when she did her detention.  
  
"No, Severus. The diary, is most certainly missing."  
  
Ginny silently gasped. 'Oh my god, now I know this can't be good.' She thought. She leaned against the wall as millions of ideas and questions flew in and out of her head. The door knob slowly began to turn, and Ginny flew down the stairs and down the corridor.  
  
"Gryndylow eggs." She called to the portrait of the fat lady. The picture immediately swung open and in she walked, only to be welcomed by the emptiness of a large luxurious common room and the faint glow of the fire underneath the ashes.  
  
Ginny quietly walked up the stairs to the door which read "6th Years" and began to change into her sleepwear. 'I'm definitely going to deal with this whole mess tomorrow.'  
  
And little after over 2 minutes, Ginny was deep in slumber.  
  
Ginny was standing feet away from a black luxurious fence, leading into a gigantic sized mansion. It wasn't old and dusty like when she was in her last vision. This time, the house looked very Victorian and seemed to be more like a castle than a mansion. But, engraved on a humongous sign in front of the ajar gate said, "Malfoy Manor", indicating that it wasn't just any manor, it was Malfoy's manor. 'Does Draco live here? Probably, how many Malfoy's do you know you brainless git.' She thought to herself as she squeezed herself in through the opened gate.  
  
The door, for some strange reason, seemed to be ajar as well. Making no sudden thoughts, she stepped inside. She knew Luscious Malfoy as a mean, snobby man. It was because of him that she was almost killed by Tom Riddle back in her first year. Hopefully, no one would be home, and she could go off and do her exploring without the fear of being caught. Her vision had taken her to this particular spot for some reason, and she wasn't going to linger anywhere else. Plus, if possible, she would have to talk to Tom if he was actually encountered again.  
  
It seemed as though he was getting stronger within each vision. At first, he appeared as no more than a diary. It was still just as frightening, but none the less, he was in his weak zone. Then, a day later, he was able to appear in human form. 'Your so stupid Ginny! You should've talked to Tom before, then maybe you wouldn't of been in this mess. You would've realized what was going on and you would've found out how to stop all this!' he brain scolded. God, who knew what kind of form Tom would be in. Would he be stronger? It seemed as though he would.  
  
Without realizing it, Ginny was walking through the corridors of the over-sized mansion as if she knew exactly which way to go. She had stopped walking when she realized that the hallway was brought to a dead end. A door stood in front of her, and it seemed to be locked. Remembering she had her wand with her, Ginny quickly whirled it in mid-air and said, "Alohomora." And with that, the door made a loud "click" noise. She turned the door handle, only to realize she wasn't wearing what she had worn to bed, she was actually wearing a pair of jeans and a pheasant top. 'That's strange. I could've sworn I was wearing something else when I went to bed.' She quickly realized that there were voices inside the room, and she peered inside. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw two figures appear into view. One appeared to be Luscious Malfoy, but the other, Ginny had never seemed before. Ginny knew that old, evil wrinkled old face from somewhere, but where? 'Who is that? Oh my god! It's Voldemort!' They were both standing behind a table, filled with candles and potion bottles. And, in the middle of the table, stood a familiar looking object. The diary of Tom Riddle!  
  
Ginny gasped and shut the door with a loud bang. She began to breath rather heavily as she leaned against the door. 'Oh my god, oh my god! What were they doing? How could they not hear me? They didn't even see me!' Ginny had a strong urge to open the door again and try to see what they were doing. She couldn't chicken out, she didn't want to be stuck in another vision clueless. She let out a breath of air, and slowly began to turn the knob. She cracked the door open only a few inches, and peered inside.  
  
They both seemed to be murmuring a chant, whatever it was, it sounded evil. Like Arabic or Chinese, and she also noticed that the candles were giving out colorful smoke! There must have been at least 50 different types of candles on that desk, and each one had it's own individual dark color. This picture seemed all to familiar to Ginny. 'Where have I seen this before?' she asked herself. Just then, Ginny heard a few light foot steps behind her, and before she could slowly turn around, the person spoke.  
  
"Weasley?" it asked, an all to familiar drawl appeared in her mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she quickly spun around and accidentally slammed the large ajar door. Draco and Ginny suddenly jolted, and looked hesitantly at the door. Nothing happened. For some odd reason, Voldemort and Luscious couldn't see or hear anything else that was going around them.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. He was wearing a very elegant suit, which was quite weird in this sort of predicament. He didn't seemed to notice.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question!" he shot back, looking quite worried himself.  
  
"I'm in a vision. How did you get in here?!"  
  
Draco began to stare at her as though he didn't know what to say, do, or even think.  
  
"I fell asleep and just popped here.."  
  
Ginny looked hesitantly around as if she knew someone was coming. The corridors seemed vacant, and Draco seemed as confused as ever. "How do we get out of here?" he asked as though this place was prohibited. It was his own home, yet he felt that he shouldn't be there. He wanted to leave immediately.  
  
"I don't know! You live here, do you have any type of portal we can fall through?"  
  
"Portal?! Are you mad? This isn't the twilight zone, Weasley, it's my house!"  
  
Ginny sighed with annoyance. Of all the people that had to invade her dreams, Malfoy had to be the one. She quickly grabbed his wrist and stormed down the opposite end of the corridor, looking in every direction for a way out.  
  
Draco looked as if he had just been insulted. "If I can't find my way out of here, what makes you think you can?" But Ginny decided to ignore him. She wasn't going to start an argument now. This wasn't the place or time.  
  
In her last vision, she had actually sunk through the walls, which meant that maybe there would be some kind of escape route there. She let go of Draco's wrist and began to place her palms gently on the walls. Draco looked as though she had just sprouted two heads.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"I am looking for a way out of here. There must be a portal around her somewhere.." she trailed off.  
  
"For the last time, Weasley, I don't have a po---" he was quickly silenced as Ginny's hand fell gently through the wall. A black circular portal began to grow and she threw a glance at Malfoy. His face was in complete shock. She quickly gave him a fake smile and walked through the portal. She immediately realized there was no floor, and she began to plummet down into the blackness. She let out a quick scream and Draco looked down. She was no longer in sight.  
  
Draco stared down the corridor. The door knob leading into the room his father was in was now opening! He gave a second glance at the door and dove into the portal.  
  
// A/N - Ok, here's the deal, right now I only have 2 reviews, which is really sad considering this is the 5th chapter, lol. So, in order to post the 6th chapter (which I know you're all dying to read), I'm going to need 5 reviews. Please r/r, I'm begging you! I can't be that bad, can I? \\ 


	6. The Willow Tree

Chapter 6  
  
The day ahead slowly progressed and soon all her classes were over with. Ginny began to head for the common room, but stopped abruptly as she passed a wall length window to her right. The sun shone in beautifully upon the gold and silver trophies lining against the opposite positioned wall, and reflected bright mixtures of yellow and orange around the corridors.  
  
So, with a quick change of pace, Ginny turned the hall and opened the doors which lead outside into the courtyard by the lake. There, resided an old looking willow. Under this tree is where she wrote her entries to Tom during her first year. It was a place of solitude, beauty, and tranquility.  
  
Ginny sat under the trees drooping branches and soft colored leaves. She open mindedly stared into the waters as thoughts began to progress inside her head.  
  
'First Tom begins to gain power, now the one person I despise most is accompanying me! Nothing can get any worse!'  
  
"Daydreaming about Potter, Weasley?" a familiar yet irritating voice suddenly broke into her solitude.  
  
"Oh god, not you." She mumbled.  
  
"Glad your so happy to see me.." a smirk was now casting upon his face. "Right. Like I'm always glad to see you." She drawled.  
  
Draco suddenly began to look hesitant. 'Should I tell her about the dream? Maybe she knows something about it.. But then it would just seem stupid. Ugh, this is so confusing.'  
  
He simply snickered and placed himself next to the red-head. She looked out into the lake for a few moments, then realized the sudden change in scenary. She furrowed her brow in a confused manner.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whipped her head to face in his direction and suddenly realized how close they actually were. Draco's face was already faced towards her direction. He had been staring.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She had never really been in this predicament before. If she turned away, it would be just seem foolish and awkward. And for some strange reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of his. They seemed to be a whirlpool of gray and silver. She had never known anyone with his shades of eyes, making him very attractive.  
  
Draco had been staring with quite admiration as well. Her eyes were a bright shade of green, which for some odd reason matched perfectly with her red flaming hair. She smelled so sweet. Almost like cinnamon. He also couldn't help stair at her hair, which swept down the side of her face in waves of red.  
  
He tried to snap back into reality, yet she was just so beautiful. Not that he had never noticed it before. He always have known her to be quite attractive. But he didn't really find interest in her considering she always hung round Potter. 


	7. Stares and Glares

Chapter 7  
  
Ginny began to hesitate. She knew if she kept staring at Draco like that they would eventually end up kissing! She had seem enough movies to know this as a fact. And what if someone would see them? That would be the worst, they might get the wrong idea!  
  
So, with all her dignity and emotion, she looked away. Most likely one of the hardest things she's had done all year. She had the strongest urge to see how Draco had taken to the sudden movement. But, her brain had stopped her. She would have started to stare again.  
  
'Good, pull away! That boy is no good for you anyway!' her brain scolded.  
  
'Your such an idiot! You have an amazingly attractive 7th year here who is just about to kiss you and what do you do? Turn away.' Her body drawled.  
  
Draco, seemed a bit disappointed by her movements. 'Damn it, so close. God she smells good. Wait, what are you talking about you git? She's a Weasley! W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! Don't even think about it!'  
  
He had turned away as well, and Ginny could faintly here him curse under his breath. She quickly got up, dusted invisible dust off of her arm, and headed towards the castle.  
  
"First in the dream, and now this. God, I'm running into her too much." He said under his breathe. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She had heard clearly what Draco said. 'Oh my god, he had the same vision!? He knows?!' She quickly spun around to face him. He was still sitting down, and had just seemed to realize she had heard him.  
  
"What?" he tried to seem innocent.  
  
Ginny pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! You know! You were there! Oh my god, this isn't happening." Ginny placed her hand on her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She was now in a very stressed out mood.  
  
Draco stood up. "You mean you were there too!? It wasn't just a dream?!" he looked the exact same way he did in his dream. Confused, yet still very attractive (A/N: I'm going to be putting that a lot in my story for obvious reasons, lol.)  
  
"No, I wasn't. I'm just guessing and making this all up as we go along, Malfoy." She said with much sarcasm and annoyance.  
  
"Don't mock me, Weasley!"  
  
Ginny began to pace. If she were any older, she probably would have had a heart attack on the spot. 'Does this mean Draco knows?'  
  
"Oh my god.." she uttered to herself.  
  
"So," Draco tried to make it sound as though it wasn't a big deal. "It's not like I invaded your privacy or anything. I was asleep."  
  
Ginny, completely ignoring his last statement, turned around.  
  
"So that must mean you know! You have to know something!"  
  
Draco looked around hesitantly. "I-I don't know w-what your talking about, Weasley."  
  
"Yes! You do! That's why you've been acting all strange. Because you know!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. She was right. Absolutely right. He had been acting strange lately, and it was because he knew."  
  
"You know why the diary is missing, you know what your father and Voldemort were doing in your mansion. And you know why I'm getting these bloody visions!"  
  
"A-actually, I have no idea why your getting the visions."  
  
"You knew all along the suffering I've been going through you bastard." Ginny began to poke him forcefully in the chest.  
  
Draco began to look hesitantly around. If she didn't shut up, the whole student body of Hogwarts would know what his father was doing. He quickly lunged a hand forward, covering her mouth and nose, while the other rapped around her waist so she wouldn't break free before he finished his statement.  
  
Ginny still looked as mad as ever. She mad an attempt which sounded a little like, "Mhmhmhmh ymh mmhsm!!". She jerked around furiously to get out of his grip, but he was awfully strong for someone so slim looking.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Do you want everyone to think were some sort of old married couple?!"  
  
Ginny looked extremely furious. Her eyes glared deeply into his, and without a second thought, she lifted her knee and hit the part of the male anatomy that.. well, I'm sure you know which part.  
  
Draco immediately stumbled back and landed on the grass behind him. All the colored drained from his face, he looked up and glared at Ginny. He seemed to be holding her breath.  
  
"You bitch.." he muttered.  
  
Ginny simply glared back and stomped away. He would get his revenge later. But right now, Draco noticed that before she stormed off, her eyes seemed to glisten. Like she was about to cry. 


	8. Conflict in the Halls

A/U: People! I need reviews! Please review! I need to hear what you have to say! Please R/R! Please! I'm begging! Otherwise, no more chapters! And believe me, you want to hear what happens at the end!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pushing people out of her way, Ginny stormed through the corridors, tears welling up soundlessly in her eyes. She kept a still glare upon her face, as though the anyone who asked what was wrong would be experiencing a life without a head.  
  
She slowed her pace as she turned the corner to enter into the common room.  
  
"Unicorn Feathers." She said shakily, her voice still cracking from tearing so much. Without a second glance, the portrait swung open and she slowly walked inside. Fortunately, the common room was vacant. The large inferno in the fireplace blazed enormously, meaning the room had just been emptied.  
  
Ginny collapsed in her chair and put a shaking hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing. 'I can't believe it. He actually knew. The bloody bastard knew something was going on. God, why am I making this such a big deal?'  
  
But Ginny knew all too well something was terribly wrong. For one, the diary that was supposed to be guarded by Dumbledore was mysteriously missing, and that definitely had something to do with her. Dumbledore had told Snape to keep a close on her. Which meant if Ginny wasn't watched closely, something dreadful would happen.  
  
And now, Ginny knew Draco knew what was going on. She knew he was shallow and spoiled, but that was disgusting. How could someone not help someone who was going through so much stress and suffering? Ginny decided to calm down.  
  
'It's no use in crying over. Why am I having these stupid sudden outbursts?' her mind fought.  
  
Ginny rubbed the tears away from her cheeks and stood up. She held her head up high, and walked out to meet her friends in the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Eating was much of a challenge. After the episode which happened earlier, Ginny didn't think she could stomach any food. She sat between Ron and Harry, swishing her food around with her fork again. There was no way she could tell them that she had another dream, especially one with Malfoy in it.  
  
'If I tell them, they might think that Malfoy was the one.oh my god!' Ginny suddenly jumped up from her chair and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, while Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at her retreating form curiously.  
  
Ginny needed to talk to Malfoy, right away. He wasn't in the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, which meant that he was probably out patrolling the halls. He was a prefect, which meant that he was permitted to wander through the halls as he pleased.  
  
Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall next to the trophy cabinet. Draco caught glimpse of her storming towards him. He quickly tensed up. He wasn't exactly afraid of her, but now he knew that she wasn't as innocent as she looked.  
  
"I know how you know!" she whispered quite loudly as she placed herself directly in front of him.  
  
"Oh right, and how do I know?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Your father's done it again."  
  
Draco began to smirk.  
  
"That's why he was in the vision. That's why you know." She drawled, ignoring the change of expression on his face.  
  
"And I thought you were stupid." He replied casually.  
  
"So, does that mean your going to help me then?"  
  
Draco began to crack a smile, and before she knew it, he started laughing! She looked completely outraged.  
  
"Help you!? Are you serious!?" he continued between breaths.  
  
Ginny simply stared at him laughing. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and glistening with new-coming tears.  
  
"Y-you mean y-your not." she managed to stutter.  
  
Draco had forcefully managed to stop laughing.  
  
"You mean your serious?" he replied casually, with a grin still upon his face.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm serious why would I be joking?" tears now silently pored down her face.  
  
Draco began to look a little hesitant once again. Although he constantly did so, he didn't feel comfortable making girls cry. It was rather easy to get them to cry, but he felt like a complete idiot just standing there. Especially for Ginny, considering an already familiar episode had occurred earlier.  
  
"Don't start crying again.." he began, sounding more like a rude gesture than a soft one. "You look like a complete baby.."  
  
Ginny, now furious, looked up into his shallow yet confused gray eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should just suck it up. You know, be a man about it. I mean, after all, I have no bloody idea what's going to happen to me, but I obviously know something bad will and the man that kidnapped me and tried to kill me 5 years ago is now mysteriously missing." She stuttered with sarcasm, eyes still drenched in tears.  
  
"Well, yeah." Draco had no idea how to respond to that.  
  
Ginny simply looked at him, disgrace in her eyes.  
  
"You're a sick bastard." And with that, she walked back slowly to the common room. 


End file.
